


beneath the trees, above the earth

by CrunchyWrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWrites/pseuds/CrunchyWrites
Summary: It's dark, and the forest is lit up around them in a thousand shades of light. Caleb doesn't know much about plants, not in comparison to Caduceus, but he knows bioluminescence when he sees it and he can see it right now, the glowing blues and green and soft, dusty pinks painting light across Caduceus' fur. He can see it edging the ferns, trailing in dotted paths along the leaves, seeping softly out from the mushrooms and lichens that surround them. That surround him.(A quick little Clayleb smut piece. Enjoy!)





	beneath the trees, above the earth

It's dark, and the forest is lit up around them in a thousand shades of light. Caleb doesn't know much about plants, not in comparison to Caduceus, but he knows bioluminescence when he sees it and he can see it right now, the glowing blues and green and soft, dusty pinks painting light across Caduceus' fur. He can see it edging the ferns, trailing in dotted paths along the leaves, seeping softly out from the mushrooms and lichens that surround them. That surround him.

The moss beneath him is soft, wonderfully so, but it's not as soft as Caduceus' fur. Caleb can feel it now, brushing against his exposed stomach and thighs as Caduceus slowly works his way down Caleb's chest, pressing kisses in here and there against the freckled, scar-patterned skin. The night is soft and quiet and dark, gentle in its silence, but it means that Caleb can hear his breathing hitch with every soft, careful kiss. He can hear the soft press of Caduceus' lips, the soft brush of his fur, and he _wants._

_"Caduceus,"_ he says, his voice halfway to whisper as Caduceus presses a kiss to the soft inside of Caleb's thigh. He watches the firbolg's nostrils flare briefly and shifts his hips a little, squirming on the moss in an attempt to get Caduceus to kiss and lick and touch where he really wants. "I- please..."

"Shh," Caduceus murmurs, and he kisses Caleb's thigh again, thick fingers stroking gently over Caleb's hips and sweeping just above his need-slick cunt. "'S alright, I'm getting to it."

"Get to it _faster."_

Caduceus glances up at him, amusement dancing in his eyes, and gives a slight smile. "You're being needy, tiger lily. I'll get to it though, I promise. I'm just getting you good and relaxed first, alright?"

Caleb shuts his eyes, tilting his head back to rest it on the moss. It feels thicker here, somehow, cushioning his head like an actual pillow, and he doesn't know if he's imagining it or if it's actually happening, but right now he doesn't care. This strange, soft, illuminated forest can wait. Magic can wait.

He cannot.

_"Caduceus,"_ he whines again, quieter, and gets a chuckle and a kiss for his troubles. The kiss is higher up his thigh this time, Caduceus' nose just barely brushing against his crotch, and Caleb can't stifle his gasp. It hangs in the air like silk suspended in a breeze and it makes Caduceus _hum,_ a soft, rumbling purr-like sound from somewhere deep in his chest that Caleb can feel in his bones. He wants to feel it more. He wants to feel everything. "Caddy, please." He reaches down and manages to land his hand on Caduceus' head, fingers curling gently in the soft pink strands. _"Liebling..."_

"Patience."

Caleb groans again, and the plants around him flare brighter, just for a moment. "Why must you tease so much?" he asks, the words grumbled, and Caduceus laughs again, puffing warm air over Caleb's cunt that makes him squirm.

"Because," Caduceus replies, "you're a lot of fun to watch." He laughs again, soft and low, and then in one sudden, swift move he ducks his head, leans in, and licks.

Caleb moans.

He can't help it - the moment Caduceus' tongue touches his cunt he feels his gut tighten, his whole body arching slightly as he does his best to push himself closer to Caduceus' tongue. Cad's hands, which had been so soft and gentle on Caleb's hips, tighten suddenly, holding him down as he licks again and again, humming and making small noises like Caleb is the best thing he's ever tasted. It makes Caleb blush darker, his flush staining his skin red all the way down his chest, and he shuts his eyes again, just for a moment.

Caduceus slips his hands under Caleb's ass, lifting him slightly above the moss, and licks again, long and slow and slick and hot and perfect.

Caleb groans, louder than before, and when his eyes snap open at the cautious press of Caduceus' tongue into his cunt, it's to see all the bioluminescence of the forest pulse in unison around them.

He doesn't even notice it when one of Caduceus' hands starts moving. One remains beneath his hips and ass, holding him up so that Caduceus can more easily eat him out, but after a while his other hand moves, shifting over Caleb's skin. Caleb can barely tell. All he can feel, all he can think about, is the slick, perfect slide of Caduceus' tongue along his cunt. He knows that he's dripping, a mix of his slick and Cad's spit running down his thighs, but he doesn't _care._ He can't care. How could he possibly care about that when he has Caduceus bowed over him like he's partaking in the most devout form of worship, his broad tongue, lapping and licking and tasting everywhere he possibly can, flicking against Caleb's throbbing clit and making him whine. He needs- he needs _more._ He shifts his hand, pressing it flat to the back of Cad's head, and is just about to give the slightest suggestion of a nudge when he feels something press against his entrance, and abruptly realises where Caduceus' other hand had gone.

_"Oh,"_ he gasps. "Oh, I- _Cad."_

"Told you," Cad murmurs, still working a finger into Caleb. He feels himself tighten around it, greedy for contact, for touch, for the perfect stretch of _something_ filling him up, and Cad laughs again, soft and low. "Told you, didn't I, Caleb? 'M taking this good and slow. Gonna get you all nice and loose and relaxed. I'm gonna make you feel so good, tiger lily. Let me take care of you, love. I want to take care of you."

Caleb shuts his eyes. He knows he has this, has known for a long time how Caduceus feels about him and about how he himself feels in return, but this is different. This is all of Cad's soft, methodically, focused attention directed entirely towards him, and towards making him feel good. This is all of Cad's attention focused on making him come, and - if memory serves - come again and again and again after that, until Caleb is loose enough that Caduceus can press his cock into Caleb's cunt with barely a hint of resistance and fuck him until all Caleb can think about is _pleasure_ and _perfect_ and _fuck, yes, please, more._

They're a long way away from that, though, and he knows it. He knows that Caduceus doesn't truly consider this, this achingly slow drawn-out process of pleasure, to be teasing. To Caduceus, this is just savouring a good thing. Caleb can see his ears twitching with every soft gasp and groan and whine that he makes, feeling his tongue working in tandem with his fingers as he starts to focus more on Caleb's clit. It's nothing heavy, not right now - Caduceus knows Caleb and his body well enough to know what becomes overwhelming, and he's keeping this just on that perfect line between _not enough_ and _just enough._ Caleb squirms in his grasp, trying to fuck down against his finger, but Caduceus is stronger than he looks and holds him firm, giving him just enough leeway to shift and move as he adds another finger.

"Good?" Cad asks, lifting his head. Caleb whines at first, still trying to process the delight of having another finger in his cunt and the loss of Caduceus' tongue on his clit, but then he sees Caduceus' face, slick painted across his jaw and mouth, and the whine becomes a moan. He likes that. He really, really likes that. The slick shines in all the colours of the forest as Caduceus turns his head, and, after a short while, Caleb abruptly realises that the lights of the forest are pulsing, growing brighter and then darker with every thrust of Cad's fingers into his cunt. Cad smiles a little more. "Real pretty, isn't it?" he asks, twisting his fingers and finding just the spot that makes Caleb cry out, his voice swallowed and adored by the forest surrounding them. "Almost as pretty as you."

_"Cad,"_ he gasps, rolling his hips down onto Caduceus' hand. "I- _ah-"_

"Why'd you think I brought you here?" Caduceus continues. He ducks his head, kissing across Caleb's navel, and takes a moment to breathe in just above his crotch, dark eyelashes fluttering as he shuts his eyes, just for a second. "You're real pretty, 'specially when you get all fucked out, and this forest is real pretty, so I figured I'd let you guys be pretty together. Make you feel real good, get the forest all happy." He draws his fingers back, making Caleb buck his hips into empty air, but when they return there's three of them, stretching Caleb so well and making him feel so full that he thinks he might cry. "'M gonna make you feel so _good,_ tiger lily. Gonna get you to come right here, all over the floor, and then, if you want, I thought I could come in you." He glances up at Caleb. In his eyes, the forest shines back in a thousand shades of blue and green. "Do you want that? Do you like the sound of that, tiger lily?"

Caleb can't answer fast enough. _"Ja,"_ he gasps, _"Ja, Ich- bitte,_ fuck, please fuck me, Caduceus. Please. I- want to- need to- _bitte."_

"Thought you might like the idea," Caduceus says. "I think I'm gonna get you to come just like this first, though. I know how much you like my fingers, and I know you like them in you." He twists them as if to emphasise his point and Caleb moans again, the sound low and broken. He can't move how he wants, not held like this, but it's alright. It's okay. He likes this, wants this, _craves_ this - he craves the feeling of Caduceus holding him in place, giving him only exactly what he thinks Caleb deserves. He craves Caduceus' fingers fucking into him, stroking and shifting and caressing and occasionally flicking a thumb over his clit, making him whine and squirm even louder. There's lightning chasing down his spine now, heat gathering and rising beneath his skin and between his legs and he's already so close, so fucking close, just from this. Just from Caduceus touching him, and looking at him, and telling him everything that he wants to do.

And Caleb wants it.

He wants all of it.

He twists one hand in the moss to his side, the other patting vaguely at Caduceus' shoulder, and gasps again. "Cad," he says his voice urgent as he feels the heat rise. "Cad, Caduceus, I am- I'm- _ah-"_

"Go on," Caduceus murmurs. He works his fingers faster, thrusting into Caleb, and ducks his head to breath hot and warm over his clit. "Go on, Caleb. 'S alright. Let go. Let me make you feel good." He leans in, licks across Caleb's clit, and Caleb is gone.

He feels his whole body tighten as his orgasm rises through him, his legs clamping around Caduceus' shoulders as his hips move desperately, doing everything he can to keep Caduceus' fingers in him. He can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and he knows that he's moaning, his voice hoarse and broken up by gasps of Caduceus' name, but he doesn't open his eyes again until he feels the white-hot pleasure subside.

Around him, the forest is glowing as brightly as Caleb's own magic.

"Cad," he gasps, feeling Caduceus' fingers slow inside him. " _Caddy..."_

"I'm here," Cad murmurs. He pulls his fingers out of Caleb, wiping them in the moss, and then climbs up to rest over him, leaning in close when Caleb reaches for him with trembling, shaking hands. He's not done yet, and he knows that Cad won't let him leave until he's come at least three more times, but for now, he needs a breather. "I'm here, Caleb. Come on. I've got you." Caduceus leans in, pressing a kiss to Caleb's lips. It's soft, tongues barely touching, but it's what Caleb wants. He can taste himself on Caduceus' tongue and it makes him groan a little, hips shifting over the moss.

"Caddy," he mumbles, the word lost between them.

"Yeah?"

Caleb doesn't actually know what he wants to say. He just sighs into Caduceus' mouth and kisses him again, kisses him deeper, feeling his body gradually calm and settle. There's still heat simmering between his legs but it's softer, now, more distant. He wants to get back to it, but not right now. For now, he just wants to kiss Caduceus, and feel the softness of his fur beneath his hands, and hold him and be held in return.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that, trading kisses and touches. Cad's hands trail over his body, tracing the fine scars beneath his pecs and running lightly over the hair that runs down his stomach towards his crotch, and every little touch makes Caleb feel a little closer to being ready to continue. After a while - ten minutes, maybe half an hour, _he doesn't know,_ \- he can feel himself start to grow needy and wanting again.

Cad notices too.

He pulls back, letting Caleb's whine hang in the air between them, and smiles at him. In the light of the forest, he looks like a wild, impossible, fey thing, powerful and strange and altogether wonderful, and Caleb loves him so. And he knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Caduceus loves him back.

"So," Caduceus says, "you ready to continue?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Clayleb server for inspiring this, and to Holly for betaing!


End file.
